The need for accurate, low cost, compact pressure sensors capable of a broad range of measurement is becoming increasingly necessary in a variety of commercial, industrial, military and other applications. Measurement of a broad range of pressures is particularly challenging because of an enormous range of pressures that can be realized. Conventional pressure sensors possess an extremely limited range of pressure measurement capabilities and often cannot be operated over their maximum potential measuring ranges due to their technical design. Additionally, when an anticipated force exceeds the capacity of an individual pressure sensor, multiple pressure sensors having ranges of measurement adjoining one another must be utilized simultaneously.
Furthermore, the arrangement of multiple sensors is correspondingly more complicated. The output signals of the sensors are generally not compatible with one another and must therefore be evaluated in an additional, external electronic circuit in order to recognize which of the sensors is functioning in the permitted range of measurement at a given moment. In such an approach, excessive expenditures of time and money are required to incorporate multiple sensors within a single system. In addition, such the use of two or more independent pressure sensors requires protective valves to avoid damage with respect to more accurate sensors at high pressures.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need exists for an improved multi-range pressure sensor apparatus that is capable of efficiently detecting a broad range of pressures with high accuracy and in a very narrow range, as described in greater detail herein.